Fresas y nata
by Midory
Summary: U/A ¡No sé que me indigna más, que sigas empeñado en mantener tu ridícula farsa o que me creas idiota! -chilló la castaña con los ojos inyectados de furia -¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Neji Hyuga! Este fic es un regalo de "Intercambio Navideño" del Foro el Neji/Ten no ha de morir.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece obra y personajes de: Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño N/T del foro: "El Neji/Ten no ha de morir"**_

 **Y este fic es dedicado para mi amiga secreta: la administradora y creadora del foro, la devota fan del Neji/Ten, la chica que odia a Sakura Haruno más de lo que yo odio a Kishimoto por haber matado a Neji:**

 ** _Vistoria_**

 **¡Ojala te guste!**

 **\- Fresas y nata -**

 ** _Universo Alterno, (Japón actual) Triangulo amoroso (Intento de) Lemon (Neji/Tenten)_**

Neji Hyuga miraba al techo iluminado por repetitivas gamas de colores que variaban de los tonos fríos a los cálidos con una monótona sincronía casi desquiciante, el Hyuga frunció la nariz; bien podía cerrar las cortinas pero sabía que no serviría de nada, además no era la luz lo que realmente le molestaba, sino los interminables villancicos electrónicos que emanaban de las luces navideñas de sus vecinos.

 _Lalala, el niño del tambor, lalala, noche de paz._

Odiaba de corazón a aquel que hubiese pensado que poner música en las luces navideñas era buena idea.

 _Lalala, campana sobre campana._

Entonces un ruido extraño, irrumpió el festivo sonido haciéndole olvidar por un segundo las luces navideñas, el rechinido de las llantas de un automóvil, seguido de un portazo metálico, le hizo ponerse alerta; inclinó un poco de cabeza de forma casi instintiva, agudizando el oído, luego lo escuchó a él y sin poderlo evitar soltó un resoplido fastidiado, solo eran _ellos_ , pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre como un susurro y luego la de una mujer; un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápida, seguía sin entender que decían, aunque lo cierto era que no quería prestarle demasiada atención.

 _Lalala… noche de paz… otra vez._

 _-¡Vete al diablo, Uchiha!_

Y esas palabras sí que las escuchó y nuevamente prestó atención, el sonido pareció repetirse, como una mala broma; un portazo de metal, rechinido de llantas, portazo de la puerta principal y otra vez silencio, solo irrumpido por el cargante sonido de los villancicos.

Neji se irguió sobre su cama mirando la puerta de su habitación con ansiedad, esperando, era lo único que podía hacer, esperar, porque sabía lo que pasaría a continuación; la puerta se abrió unos segundos después _como siempre_ , con un ruido de goznes mal aceitados y finalmente una visión casi etérea se hizo presente, ahí estaba ella, tan tentadora como de costumbre; su cabello sujeto en un moño alto, sus ropas un casi indecoroso vestido del color de la nieve, que adquiría diversas tonalidades, gracias a luz colándose por su ventana, sus labios se curvaron de forma involuntaria, la mujer recargó su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta buscándose un equilibrio, sus ojos empezaban a acoplarse a la oscuridad; se descalzo un tacón, luego el otro, se encogió unos 10 centímetros, pero seguía siendo una visión deliciosa, le miró a través de las penumbras ahí estaba él _como siempre_ , aguardando por ella.

La joven llevó su mano hacia la cabeza retirando un ridículo gorro navideño que desentonaba en su aspecto de criatura cuasi celestial, le lanzó el gorro con desdén al Hyuga el cual tuvo que tomar al vuelo para evitar que le golpease en la cara, una risa sin alegría salió de sus labios nacarados, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Tienes buenos reflejos, Neji. –Y sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia él, deshaciendo su peinado en el camino, dejando caer las horquillas a su espalda.

-Tenten. –Llamó él cual saludo cuando la joven tomó asiento a su lado.

-Hay pastel de fresas y nata en el refrigerador. –Informó con voz suave mientras masajeaba la punta de los dedos de sus pies: -por si quieres un poco.

Neji frunció la nariz, incomodo.

-¿Qué no es eso algo que se come con tu pareja? –Le recordó él en el improbable caso de que lo hubiera olvidado, la morocha había pasado media mañana horneando un pastel de fresas y nata, para compartir con su novio en noche buena, como dictaba la tradición y como hacían los enamorados.

-Escucha, Neji, porque solo lo diré una vez… solo hay dos destinos posibles para ese pastel, puedo írselo a aventar en la cara a Sasuke Uchiha o puedes comértelo y por consideración a la hambruna en el mundo, espero que sea lo segundo. –Soltó ella mientras quitaba la última horquilla de su peinado y metía sus dedos entre su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, Neji no quiso ahondar más en el tema, era evidente que habían tenido una discusión.

-Gracias, ya he cenado.

-¿Dónde está Lee? –Sacudió ella su cabello levemente tratando inútilmente de darle forma a los mechones castaños que caían desordenadamente por su rostro, la tela del vestido subió de forma alarmante y Neji como un indiscreto posó sus ojos ahí donde la tela parecía ceñirse de forma tal, que temía que se rompiera de un momento a otro.

-Tenía una fiesta.

-¿Lee salió y tú te quedaste en casa? –Inquirió ella con sarcasmo -¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco!

Y Neji corroboró sus palabras con un mudo silencio, eso fue lo mismo que pensó cuando le dio se enteró de la noticia de su noviazgo con Sasuke Uchiha hacía casi un año atrás:

 **0000000000000**

 _-¿Te estás acostando con Sasuke Uchiha? –Cuestionó uno de los tres herederos del Clan Hyuga a su mejor amiga la cual se ruborizó hasta las orejas mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor, el restaurante al cual le había invitado para tomar una rápido almuerzo, por fortuna estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unas viejecillas de aspecto duro, las cuales le miraron con severidad, la castaña sonrió haciendo una débil inclinación con su cabeza hacia ellas cual saludo, quienes evidentemente no se molestaron en contestar._

 _-¡Neji, por favor! –Le miró de soslayo y llevó un fino dedo a sus labios como instándole a hablar mayor prudencia: -¡¿No podrías decirlo más bajo?!_

 _-¿Por qué? –Preguntó mirando a las mujeres, ahora era el turno de él en ser examinado, pero por supuesto, él siendo quien era: un Hyuga proveniente de una de las familias más ricas y exitosas de todo Japón, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por la mirada de un par de ancianas, sostuvo la mirada a las mujeres un par de segundos, las cuales cohibidas esquivaron sus ojos y pidieron la cuenta casi en el acto._

 _-¿Por qué no? –Y miró con agrado como las mujeres se marchaban, indignadas. –Es guapo, rico y muy bien dotado, la pregunta aquí sería ¡¿porque no lo hice antes?!_

 _-¿Bien dotado? –Iteró él alzando una ceja mientras ella reía de esa forma ruidosa y contagiosa que hacía siempre que se empezaba a poner nerviosa._

 _-Lo vi en una sesión, cuando se cambiaba. –Y encogió los hombros mientras echaba un sorbo a su bebida; una exótica mezcla de frutos cítricos adornada de una forma tan pintoresca que bien podría haber sido preparada para un carnaval._

 _-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar a los hombres? –Preguntó él alzando una copa de cristal donde su bebida -un añejo vino tinto de 50 años de antigüedad-, bailoteó contra las paredes del cristal antes de llevarla a sus labios._

 _-¡Solo a los que me gustan! –Bromeó ella echándole una mirada significativa al moreno, él cual negó con la cabeza._

 _-Es un cretino. –Y posó la copa con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa salpicando sin querer el inmaculado mantel blanco._

 _-Solo te cae mal porque es una fuerte competencia al despacho Hyuga. –Razonó ella sin separar su vista de la gota de vino que había caído sobre el mantel, la cual se extendía un poco por las fibras de la tela._

 _-¡Por favor! –Escupió él con desdén. –Ese Uchiha no serviría ni siquiera para traerme el café, sus padres le dejaron el despacho con una importante cartera de clientes y un renombre que no se merece._

 _-No es lo que he escuchado. –Seguía sin verlo, sus ojos estaban puestos en un punto muerto: – ¿Te enteraste del éxito que tuvo en el juicio de Obito-san? parece ser que estaba involucrado con unas personas peligrosas, un tal Madara que…_

 _-Sí, lo supe. –Interrumpió él sin demasiadas cortesías, los ojos de la castaña se volvieron hacia él: - Resulta realmente conveniente para un criminal estar emparentado con una estirpe de abogados._

 _-No estás particularmente agradable hoy. –Chistó Tenten alzando las cejas, mientras él volvía sus ojos hacia su bebida._

 _-No, lo siento. –Aunque claro estaba, no lo sentía en lo más mínimo._

 _-Neji –Y el Hyuga levantó su cara para verla, la castaña había perdido su sonrisa, le miraba de forma intensa, como si quisiera adivinar que era lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza: - ¿Qué es lo que realmente te está molestando?_

 _-Que salgas con él. –Respondió él con sinceridad y es que así habían sido siempre, ella preguntaba él respondía, así de simple, desde que eran unos niños que se habían entablado amistad en los pasillos del jardín de niños._

 _-¿Por qué? –Insistió ella y él guardó silencio, le hubiese gustado contestar con la misma sinceridad que antes, pero las cosas ya no eran tan simples, no más, ya no era un niño, había crecido y no solo él, ella también lo había hecho y ¡vaya que lo había hecho! –Echó un vistazo a la hermosa joven ataviada con falda azul, medias negras y bufanda a cuadros que le miraba expectante, había inclinado un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante esperando una respuesta._

 _No podía simplemente confesarle que gustaba de ella, desde una edad que sería impropia siquiera mencionar, su profesión le había enseñado a ser un hombre racional; la vida no era un cuento de hadas, y las cosas solo podían tomar dos caminos, la primera un sueño fantástico hecho realidad, confesaba sus sentimientos y ella los retribuiría; se casarían, follarían como conejos, comprarían una casa en los suburbios, tendrían uno o dos hijos, un gato como mascota tal vez; no le gustaban los perros, necesitaban demasiada atención. Pero también estaba el otro lado de la moneda, el cual le retorcía las tripas y le hacía sudar frío, podía tomárselo a mal, podría creer que solo estuviera jugando, salía con chicas diferentes cada semana, su historial de fidelidad no era para presumir ante una relación seria; pero aún así si le creyera, si aún así decidieran intentarlo, ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Qué harían entonces? Se alejarían, ¡claro! la amistad tras un noviazgo fallido le parecía tan improbable como que el cielo algún día se tornara verde; la perdería quizás para siempre, y eso simplemente no podía permitírselo, si la única forma en que podía asegurar estar con ella, era interpretando el papel de amigo fiel, esa farsa habría de seguir._

 _-Por solidaridad. –Mintió él unos segundos después._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Si es mi enemigo. –Siguió, sintiéndose torpe solo de decirlo: - Tendría que ser tu enemigo, por solidaridad._

 _Neji notó como la joven se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla._

 _-Es lo peor que he escuchado el día de hoy y acabo de ver a Naruto en el estacionamiento. –Confesó Tenten riendo desganada. - ¡No puedo creer que seas abogado! –Y sin más echó un largo trago a su bebida, terminándolo de un solo sorbo, hipo graciosamente y llevó una mano hacia sus labios retirando cualquier residuo dejado._

 _-Es por solidaridad –Repitió él intentando convencer ¿A quién? ¿A él o a ella? No estaba seguro –Es como si yo saliera con… ¡la chica de las coletas! –Dijo él al recordar como Tenten solía tener una rivalidad con la susodicha, pero ella no era como él, Temari era una de sus mejores amigas y su rivalidad provenía como un juego desde el colegio, no era importante, no tanto como el eterno desagrado mutuo de los Uchiha y los Hyuga._

 _-¿Temari? –Parpadeó ella un par de veces, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada que atrajo la vista de los pocos comensales ahí presentes: -¡Temari te odia! Pero anda si quieres salir con ella no te lo impediré aunque tal vez a Shikamaru no le haga mucha gracia que salgas con su novia… -Y alargando la mano hacia el moreno tomó su muñeca, mirando la hora en su reloj -¡Ah!, es tardísimo, debo irme, tengo una sesión de fotos. ¡Gracias por la comida! –Y poniéndose en pie de un brinco se dirigió hacia la salida:_

 _-Dijiste que esta vez tú pagarías._

 _-¡Anótala en mi cuenta, señor abogado! –Alzó una mano a señal de despedida mientras le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería: - algún día seré una maravillosa fotógrafa igual que Tsunade-hime y entonces pagaré todo lo que quieras._

 **0000000000000**

-¿Quieres ayudarme? –Y la voz de la hermosa joven con quien compartía desde los dieciocho años su apartamento (claro, además del mejor amigo de ambos, Rock Lee) le volvió al presente, ella se había girado para mostrarle su espalda, echó el cabello por el lado hacia delante de su cuerpo, Tenten tamborileó con un fino dedo por encima de su cuello, hacia donde descansaba un brillante cierre plateado; Neji miró el cierre del vestido y su espalda prácticamente desnuda, estaba apenas cubierta por una fina tela de encaje transparente y nada más.

-Tenten.

-¡Anda! –Instó la castaña moviendo su espalda rítmicamente, con un claro dejo de desesperación: - Está demasiado arriba para que lo pueda bajar yo sola… usualmente le pediría ayuda a Lee, pero como él salió.

Y esa respuesta accionó la parte del cerebro encargada del movimiento, accedió con una cabezada, como si todo estuviera bien, si era algo que usualmente haría Lee, su otro y último compañero de piso, estaba bien entonces _¿verdad?_

El Hyuga tomó el cierre y lo jaló hacia abajo deteniéndose poco por encima de su trasero, la tela se abrió como un abanico permitiendo ver la fina piel de su espalda, parecía brillar bajo la luces titilantes de la calle, y él tuvo que apretar los puños para no tocar su piel que parecía tentarle como lo hiciera el agua a un perdido por el desierto.

-Gracias. –Y soltó su larga cabellera castaña que ocultó la visión de su espalda, se giró nuevamente para volverse frente a él, el vestido se mostraba un poco más holgado por delante, pero nada más, alcanzaba a sostenerse de la tela que llevaba a los hombros y brazos, Neji soltó un suspiro.

-No hay porque. –Trató de decir él, pero sentía la garganta tan seca, que le pareció que voz sonó como una especie de sonido gutural, pero ella por fortuna estaba tan absorta en otra cosa, que pareció no notarlo:

-No sueles dormir sin camisa –Analizó la morocha echándole un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo y Neji imitó su acción mirando hacia su propio pecho recordando que efectivamente estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

-Tenía calor. –Fue su parca respuesta mientras llevaba una mano a su abdomen ociosamente rascando por encima de su ombligo.

-Pues entonces baja la calefacción. –Razonó ella alargando una mano hacia su abdomen tocándole a la altura de sus costillas, pudo sentir como él respingó ante su toque y se echaba un poco hacia atrás alejándole inmediatamente. - Afuera hace un frío que pela.

-Me gusta así. –Susurró él como un niño berrinchudo.

-¿Sin camisa? –Cuestionó ella dibujando en su piel una figura amorfa, Neji trató de quitársela de encima como quien ahuyenta a un mosquito molesto, pero antes siquiera de tocarle, ella ya había retirado su mano: – ¿O es que esperabas otra cosa?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar? –Contestó él desdeñoso, mientras Tenten echaba detrás de su oreja un mechón castaño que rápidamente volvió hacia su sitio original.

-No lo sé… -Dijo ella con voz de falsa inocencia mientras se encogía en hombros: -tal vez… ¿qué discutiera con Sasuke? como hemos estado haciendo en los últimos días, o tal vez… ¿que viniera a charlar contigo?, como hemos estado haciendo los últimos días…

-Por supuesto que no –Mintió moviendo la cabeza, no iba a negar que esa idea cruzo por su cabeza en su momento, pero lo cierto era que había puesto ese nivel de calefacción antes de meterse a la cama, pero una vez echado en la comodidad de la misma, envuelto en el grueso edredón, tuvo calor y también tuvo pereza levantarse a bajar la calefacción, más sencillo era solamente desprenderse de un poco de ropa y si Tenten llegaba a media noche, como había estado haciendo las últimas noches de las últimas semanas, bueno… tal vez podría demostrar que no solo el imbécil Uchiha pasaba largas horas en el gimnasio ejercitándose.

-¡No te creo! –Exclamó Tenten sonriendo de lado, volviendo a alargar su mano traviesa hacia su abdomen, pero esta vez justo antes de que le tocara él le detuvo tomando su mano con rudeza.

-Basta Tenten. –Gruñó con voz ronca, más sin embargo ella soltó un bufido jocoso, burlón y altanero que le supo mal.

-¿Basta de qué?

-¡De esta tontería que estás jugando! –Respondió Neji apretando más su mano contra su muñeca, notó como la joven apretaba los labios, sin embargo ninguna muestra de dolor salió de ellos.

-No estoy jugando a nada. –Espetó ella desafiante en la oscuridad, Neji soltó un gruñido exasperado mientras soltaba con desdén su muñeca haciéndole a un lado, la castaña acarició de forma involuntaria ahí donde los dedos habían quedado pintados contra su piel.

-¿Cuanto has tomado? –Y se cruzó de brazos a modo de reproche y ella frunció el ceño, malhumorada, por supuesto había tomado un par de tragos en compañía de su novio, pero lejos estaba de estar borracha, no era de las que perdieran la cordura por un poco de alcohol.

-Lo suficiente para saber lo que quiero. –Confesó ella inclinando su cabeza de lado a unos centímetros de él- Pero no para arrepentirme por la mañana. –Finalizó ella simplemente, pudo notar como su respuesta descolocó al Hyuga, y como sus ojos blanquecinos se clavaron en los de ella, como para que confirmara que había escuchado bien, y así había sido.

Tenten orientó sus ojos en sus labios, y no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo se aproximo al Hyuga, estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento entremezclándose con el suyo, podía sentir el calor, y su olor almizclado; sin embargo antes de que apenas pudiera llegar siquiera a rozarle, una mano masculina se cerró entorno a su mentón, sosteniéndole con una fuerza que resultaba casi dolorosa, Tenten soltó un chillido, dispuesta a armar un gran escándalo, pero apenas si llenó sus pulmones de aire, preparándose para hacer un berrinche descomunal, se detuvo, Neji le miraba de una forma extraña, sus labios estaban apretados con demasiada fuerza y sus ojos parecían brillar de una forma casi demencial, cuando habló finalmente las palabras escaparon entre sus dientes como un peligroso susurro.

-No voy a ser un sustituto de Uchiha.

Y ahora fue el turno de sorprenderse de la castaña, ciertamente no esperaba ese tipo de contestación, hizo un meneo brusco con su rostro obligándole a soltarle, y él a su vez hizo un movimiento involuntario como si no quisiera dejarle ir, pero ese gesto no fue percibido por ninguno de los dos, Tenten había perdido esa sonrisa burlona que dibujaba en su rostro odiosamente y ahora le veía de una forma extraña, como si un ciego mirara el sol por primera vez, Neji rezongó furioso volviendo su vista hacia el lado contrario, se puso en pie, dispuesto a poner distancia entre ambos, miró a los pies de la cama la camisa del pijama, se inclinó para tomarla y de un movimiento lánguido se deslizó en ella, apenas sacaba la cabeza por el cuello de su camisa cuando finalmente le escuchó, en voz tan firme y clara que no dejó ningún lugar a dudas sobre sus palabras.

-Nunca lo has sido. –Y él se detuvo solo por unos instantes, dejó a medias el acto de sacar su largo cabello atrapado entre la piel y la tela, se escuchó latir y se sintió temblar, su cuerpo entero se conmocionó solo por cuatro simples palabras, _¡como si fuera un niño!_ El Hyuga soltó un jadeo mordaz, y se limitó a recuperar los segundos perdidos, tomó su propio cabello de un movimiento y lo sacó de entre la camisa, cruzó de tres largos pasos la habitación y abrió la puerta con un movimiento rápido.

-Ve a tu cuarto, Tenten. –Ordenó él tajantemente, mientras ella miraba la puerta y luego a él con expresión confundida _._

-¿Qué?

-Ve a tu cuarto, Tenten. –Insistió con una voz que dejaba bien en claro que no quería que estuviera más ahí con él, la mujer miró en la oscuridad al moreno, aunque no podía verle con claridad, podía sentir la insufrible tensión del desprecio emanando por cada poro de su piel, la castaña accedió dando una cabezada, con los ojos brillantes y las manos temblorosas, se puso en pie; humillada y recogió sus pasos por la habitación.

-Bien. –Susurró casi sin voz. –¡Claro! no debería de extrañarme, que otra vez lo hagas.

-¿Hacer qué? –Cuestionó él con furia contenida, y ella se detuvo frente a frente a él, en cualquier otro momento Tenten se hubiese alejado, esperado a que las cosas se tranquilizaran y hablaran más adelante, tranquilos, sin prisas, sin embargo, la sangre bullía furiosamente por su torrente sanguíneo, la calma y la serenidad parecían haberse largado de vacaciones.

-Que te alejes, nuevamente. –Dijo ella en un tono tan suave y quedo que Neji casi olvidó por un segundo su molestia.

-Estás bebida. –Trató de hacerla entender, sin embargo la respuesta no fue la adecuada, Tenten tomó sus palabras como un insulto y antes de que lo previera, ella le había cruzado el rostro de una bofetada.

-¡No te ha importado eso antes! –Vociferó ella perdiendo la paciencia, Neji le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una rojiza marca extendiéndose por su mejilla, parecía que quisiera apretarle el pescuezo pero a ella eso poco le importo: - ¡Te he visto traer a infinidad de chicas en diferentes estados de ebriedad a esta habitación! –Y señalando con un dedo acusante hacia el lecho del Hyuga, añadió: - ¡Podría embarazarme en esta cama solamente por sentarme en ella! Pero por supuesto eso no importa conmigo, te contienes siempre, ¡me alejas siempre! –Soltó ella con cizaña - obviamente no soy suficiente para el gran señor Hyuga.

Neji afiló sus ojos como cuchillos e intentó tomarle por los brazos justo por debajo de sus codos, sin embargó la castaña lo separó de un manotazo brusco, haciéndose hacia atrás con un par de pasos trémulos.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –Chilló la castaña con los ojos inyectados de furia: – ¡No sé que me indigna más, que sigas empeñado en mantener tu ridícula farsa o que me creas idiota! –Neji le miró en silencio, podía sentir su respiración pesada, el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado: - ¿Crees que no lo he visto en tus ojos? Lo sé… sé que todo el tiempo lo has deseado –Y llevó una mano hacia su propio pecho – ¡Pero no lo reconociste nunca! ¡Y has actuado toda la vida como un cobarde! –Soltó ella con un grito - ¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Neji Hyuga! –Sentenció furiosa y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el moreno alargó su mano hacia su muñeca jalándole contra sí, no de una forma romántica, sino como un completo salvaje enloquecido, arremetió contra ella haciéndole chocar contra la pared, le escuchó soltar un quejido adolorida, pero él no se detuvo, perfiló sus ojos en los de ella, enfrentándose en una batalla no verbal, su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! -Le bramó desesperado apretando los dientes:

-¡Te lo dije hace dos segundos, idiota!–Chilló Tenten con el rostro enrojecido, podía sentir sus ojos arder dolorosamente y los dedos de Neji clavándose como garras contra sus costillas:

-¡¿Qué?! –Jadeó encolerizado - ¿Quieres que te trate como a cualquiera de esas rameras que han pasado por aquí?

Tenten soltó un débil sollozo, indignada, sus ojos quemaban como si estuviera en brazas ardientes, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente, como quien se recuperara de una mala gripa, _¿le había preguntado que quería?_ En ese momento quería arrancarle la piel y hacerse un saco con la misma, quería que desapareciera para siempre de su vista, que se marchara con alguna de las rameras (como él las había llamado antes) y le dejara finalmente en paz:

-¡Y qué más te da si lo quiero! –Bramó ella en voz aguda, sintiendo, avergonzada como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, la cual restregó furiosamente con su hombro, odiaba llorar, odiaba mostrar cualquier indició de debilidad y más aún frente a él: -¡De cualquier forma no te atreverías!

Neji miró el rostro húmedo de la castaña y trató de alargar sus dedos hacia su rostro, sin embargo ella giró su cara hacia el lado contrario, en un claro movimiento de que no quería que le tocara, y él cual posicionó un puño a la altura de su cabeza, sin llegar a tocarle, podía sentirle temblar, enfurecido, y las lagrimas de ella rodaron libremente por sus mejillas, la respiración de Neji se volvió más pesada que nunca y ella por primera vez en su vida temió de él, en sus peculiares ojos plateados hubo un destello que no había visto nunca; a pesar de que sabía que él jamás le llegaría a hacer daño, tuvo miedo, entonces como si fuera una respuesta a sus pensamientos, pudo sentir como sus manos se relajaban contra su piel, como sus dedos trazaron un camino suave desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, y ella tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un gemido, el miedo se convirtió en asombro, cuando estas se detuvieron poco apenas por encima de su trasero, restregándose contra su pelvis.

-Dime claramente. –Murmuró él mientras acercaba su rostro a su largo y fino cuello, Tenten cerró los ojos, reteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones, Neji deslizó sus labios contra su piel, apenas y Tenten sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entera cuando respiró contra su oreja _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_ Neji estaba actuado como un maldito maniaco y ella se estaba excitando por eso, el Hyuga volvió a hablar: - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Y su rostro se volvió hacia ella, expectante, su voz aterciopelada como un susurro, le lograron una involuntaria sonrisa en los labios, las lagrimas quedaron congeladas sobre sus mejillas y finalmente pudo comprender que fue lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos.

 _El miedo,_ estaba en ella, y la cobardía, no se limitaba solo a él, sus palabras no eran solamente dirigidas hacia el moreno, lo sabía, ella también era una cobarde, había reconocido sus sentimientos, porque era cual verse reflejada en espejo; el deseo, el cariño, la pasión, estaban ahí, siempre estuvieron ahí; y ella romántica empedernida, quiso creer en los cuentos de hadas, en las historias de amor, que él reconocería su afecto lo aceptaría y lo amoldarían a sí mismos, pero eso por supuesto jamás pasó, lo veía pasar de una relación a otra, sin compromisos, ni ataduras, ni ninguna clase de sentimentalismos, le vio salir con más de una chica, dos al mismo tiempo, le escuchó en más de una ocasión tener sexo en la habitación contigua, y ella se revolvía en su cama soñando ser aquella que le hacía gemir entre las sábanas, pero por supuesto eso nunca pasó; en algún momento se planteó la posibilidad de confesarlo, de decir sus sentimientos hacia él, hasta recordaba el momento, tenía veinte años, había pedido a Lee que les dejara solos por la mañana, se había arreglado con sus mejores ropas, había utilizado su mejor perfume, inclusive se había moldeado su cabello tratando de parecer más bonita, tocó a la puerta de su habitación, alisando su falda y retorciéndose los dedos, nerviosa, él atendió unos segundos después, parecía que se acabara de levantar, llevaba el pelo sujeto en una enmarañada cola alta y unos pecaminosos bóxers de licra con unos ridículos dibujos de patitos estampados en la tela, que reconoció al instante, ella se los había regalado la navidad pasada cual broma, la visión casi de un sueño perverso, le cortó el habla, Neji le miró ahogando un bostezo y ella como una tonta, balbuceó algo que no recordaba, unos finos brazos femeninos salidos de la espalda del hombre se cerraron en torno a su pecho y él rió lascivamente, una hermosa y muy desnuda morena se encaramó a sus brazos, y Neji sin perder la sonrisa se disculpó con su compañera de piso, cerrándole la puerta en la cara apenas unos segundos después.

Y ella había comprendió que lo que en sus fantasías pasaba, ahí se iba a quedar, se trató de convencer que había visto mal, que aquello que vislumbró en sus ojos de luna, había sido solo producto de su imaginación y se empeñó a desterrarlo con penosos resultados, salió con chicos, en citas desastrosas acompañadas de sexo casual, que no prometían nada, le dejaban satisfecha por un rato, si, pero al llegar a casa el vacío y desazón le golpeaba con fuerza, al recordar que la persona que realmente amaba jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos; entonces se enfocó en su trabajo, dispuesta a olvidarle, olvidarlos a todos, y justo cuando menos lo esperaba, sin llegar a siquiera a buscarle; llegó él, un cliente en una sesión de fotos de su trabajo; no pudo sino dejar de echarle un ojo al verlo pasar al estudio fotográfico; era un hombre joven, guapo, ataviado con un elegante traje a la medida y un mirar desdeñoso, que pareció titubear cuando sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los vivarachos ojos castaños de ella; sonrió y ella le correspondió, le agradó al momento _¿y porque no lo haría?_ era atractivo, inteligente, hombre de pocas palabras pero muy acertado con ellas, en esencia era demasiado similar a Neji Hyuga, el chico de quien toda la vida había estado secretamente enamorada; pero con una enorme diferencia entre ambos, Sasuke Uchiha si estaba interesado en ella; y ella se permitió que entrara a su vida, conocerlo, quererlo _¿y quién sabe?_ Quizás algún día él llegase a ocupar el espacio que el Hyuga tenía en su corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –Iteró el Hyuga haciéndole volver a la realidad, y la castaña miró al abogado con ojos brillantes, posó sus dedos sobre su pecho, dedicándole una caricia por encima de la tela, sabía la contestación a dicha interrogante, desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado.

-A ti, te quiero a ti.

Y si hubo una respuesta acertada en esa noche, fue esa.

Él no pudo aguantar más, unió sus labios a los de ella y ella le recibieron abiertos, el Hyuga gimió en el interior de su boca, mientras su lengua la penetraba profundizando en un beso apasionado y lujurioso, la castaña rodeó su cuello con sus brazos fibrosos, y él la envolvió entre sus brazos, pegándola más contra él, jugueteando con su lengua, en una batalla campal, sin buscar quien ganar o quien perder, porque en ese momento ya no importaba, los miedos y los orgullos no tenían cabida en esa habitación.

Sus manos se buscaron un camino hacia el sur, deteniéndose en esas generosas nalgas en las que más de una vez se había masturbado soñándose poseedor de las mismas, estrujó su carne con fuerza y ella abrió sus piernas de forma casi instintiva, y él tomó ese reflejo como una invitación que por supuesto iba a aceptar, recorrió apenas un poco más abajo sus manos, asegurándose de tenerla bien sujeta; hizo fuerza con sus brazos (agradeciendo las arduas horas de gimnasio) y le alzó de un solo movimiento encerrándola entre sus brazos y la pared, y ella se acopló a él con una sincronía casi perfecta; rodeó su cadera con sus piernas desnudas, haciendo colisionar su entrepierna con su pelvis, logrando sacarle un gruñido ronco a él, y una exhalación pesada a ella; el calor de la habitación aumentó considerablemente; Tenten enterró sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo y él separó sus labios buscándose aire, obviando la queja de decepción de la castaña entre sus brazos, apretó la tela de su pijama haciendo un puchero con sus labios y esa expresión de niña pequeña, le pareció adorable, lográndole una sonrisa casi perversa, _eso estaba lejos de terminar._

Volvió a depositar un beso húmedo en su boca, antes de recorrerlos con lentitud dolorosa, por sus mejillas, pómulos, toda la curva de su mentón, se tomó su tiempo, quería hacerlo bien, chupó, lamió, besó, probó sus puntos sensibles, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos que producían sus caricias, dejó un camino rojizo tras de sí, cuando se atrevió a delinear su fino cuello con sus dientes, mordisqueando con cuidado ahí en donde su tersa piel se unía con su hombro y el olor a frutas de su cuerpo, parecía intensificarse; trazó con sus fuertes dedos un circulo por sus pechos, notando con el tacto lo que ya había comprobado con la vista, no llevaba sostén, y la delgada tela del vestido se erigió tímidamente en dos partes especificas, ahí donde era patente su excitación, los ojos del Hyuga brillaron con lujuria al saberse el autor material de esa reacción; e inclinó su rostro entre sus pechos, comenzando a mordisquear a través de la tela uno de sus pezones, mientras su otra mano se limitaba a sostenerla por debajo de sus caderas, aprisionándole entre su cuerpo y el muro.

Tenten alzó la vista hacia el techo, sintiendo como el aire se volvía demasiado pesado de repente podía escuchar una serie de villancicos a la lejanía como una burla a la situación, pero… _¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por eso en ese momento?_ No importaba, no cuando podía sentir sus dedos masculinos, serpenteando por sus piernas y subir por el interior de las mismas, la castaña apretó sus muslos de forma involuntaria, cuando él presionó en el punto exacto entre sus piernas, con el dedo del corazón; un suspiro ronco rodó por la habitación, mientras la fragante humedad de sus pantis se hacía cada vez más notoria y él sin tregua ni paciencia, trazó círculos alrededor, con la misma urgencia que su voz entrecortada le llamaba entre jadeos, sus uñas se clavaron en la casi fantasmal piel de su cuello, y contra todo pronóstico, el dolor resultó curiosamente placentero; fue entonces cuando él supo que debía ir más allá, sus habilidosos dedos, necesitan un apoyo mayor; volvió a besar sus labios con urgencia desmedida antes de separarse con un mordisqueo cariñoso en su labio inferior; su mano bajó de su cadera, Tenten pudo sentirse resbalar por la fría pared y sus pies son forzados a tocar el suelo; Neji le ha soltado, y ella no puede entender exactamente el porqué, unos segundos después obtiene su respuesta, la tela de su falda se elevó hasta su cintura, sus dedos continuaron recorriéndole sin pudor y la visión del Hyuga desapareció de su rango de visión, intentó llamarle, extrañada, pero le fue imposible, él clavó una rodilla en el piso, echó su ropa a un lado, y finalmente entendió; pudo sentir claramente él se introducía húmedamente entre sus pliegues; Tenten se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar y arqueó la espalda, clavó sus manos en el cabello del Hyuga, sentía oleadas de placer extendiéndose como descargas por todo su cuerpo, vibró y gimió cuando Neji introdujo un dedo en ella sin dejar de utilizar la lengua sobre su sexo.

Su humedad se vuelve sonora, y sus ojos se cierran con frenesí cuando el inminente orgasmo le golpea con una fuerza tal que le es imposible no atrapar la cabeza de su mejor amigo entre sus piernas, el corazón le late desbocado dentro del pecho y se siente tiritar de forma incontrolable, Tenten tiene que agradecer a la pared a su espalda servirle de apoyo, ya que estaba segura que sus piernas no le podrían sostener por más tiempo, sus ojos se abren casi con pesar unos segundos después, y le mira finalmente de pie frente a ella; el Hyuga le regresa la mirada, orgulloso por supuesto, sonriendo de forma sardónica, saboreaba sus labios y dedos de una forma que no dejaba lugar a dudas cuanto lo había disfrutado, Tenten podría haber enrojecido más si eso fuera posible.

-Quítate el vestido. –Ordenó él de repente dandose vuelta volviendo sus pasos hacia la cama mientras se sacaba la camisa del pijama y la tiraba a un rincón del piso de su habitación unos segundos después él tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que la castaña se había situado unos momentos atrás, sus ojos se volvieron hacia la perfecta castaña delante suyo; Tenten aún estaba apoyada contra la pared, con el rostro sonrojado, respirando entrecortadamente, recuperándose apenas del suculento orgasmo que le había provocado, la sonrisa burlona del Hyuga no hizo más que extenderse: -¿Y bien? O ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Y la forma en que pronunció dichas palabras, le hizo recuperar casi al instante la compostura, se separó de la pared notando con desagrado como tambaleó torpemente como si fuese un cervatillo empezando a andar, escuchó reír entre dientes al Hyuga y ella le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Te pone duro tener el control en todo, ¿cierto?–Cuestionó ella mordazmente echando un vistazo a su entrepierna donde un vistoso bulto se alzaba entre ambos, mientras deslizaba las mangas de su vestido por sus brazos, clavando sus ojos chocolate en los plateados de él, al momento en que se escurría entre la tela, dejando que la parte superior de la prenda cayera, arremolinándose entorno a sus caderas.

-Sí, mucho. –Contestó él con descaro, sin atreverse a separar sus ojos de sus senos libres, Tenten esbozó una sonrisa picaresca mientras tomaba los largos del vestido y lo deslizaba por debajo de sus caderas donde cayó unos segundos después, preso de la gravedad, Neji apretó los labios la visión de la joven semidesnuda, solo cubierta por una pequeña panti del mismo color del vestido, humedecida en sus propios jugos le hizo tragar seco, intentado no darse cuenta de cómo la erección entre sus piernas se volvía dolorosa, Tenten acercó sus dedos hacia el elástico de la prenda interior, dispuesta a sacársela de encima, sin embargo la voz de Neji, le detuvo con una petición que más que orden, le supo a suplica.

–Déjatelas… tengo un fetiche con las mujeres en ropa interior.

-Como quieras. –Contestó ella encogiéndose en hombros, caminando hacia él, y Neji se perdió en el balanceo natural de sus caderas y el suave mecer de sus pechos al ritmo de sus pasos, Tenten se detuvo frente a él a una distancia por lo más absurda, el Hyuga alargó sus manos hacia sus caderas y ella acepta su invitación, subió a la cama, poniendo una rodilla sobre el colchón seguida de la otra, sosteniéndose en los hombros del moreno para buscarse equilibrio, y él aprovechando su posición, se apodera hambrientamente de uno de sus senos con su boca, y ella se busca un lugar entre sus piernas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, puede sentir su miembro firme clavarse en ella, el solo roce de sus sexos, les hace gemir a ambos.

Sus dedos se clavan en su otro pecho, y se limita a pellizcar sus pezones mientras ella recorre su piel, con movimientos suaves y mansos, que le calman, se deja llevar y se permite ser esta vez él quien recibe la atención, suelta sus pechos, puede sentir como ella, aprisiona uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y él lanza una entrecortada maldición queda, su lengua se desliza hábilmente por su tetilla y él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando uno de sus codos contra el mullido colchón, Tenten se inclina sobre él, haciendo mayor presión ahí donde sus sexos claman por encontrarse, sin atreverse a dejar de tocar ni succionar, su mano libre recorre un peligroso camino hacia su entrepierna, traspasando la tela del pijama y el elástico de sus bóxers, deteniéndose con alevosía en el caminito de vello oscuro que se extendía bajo su ombligo, antes de volver a subir su mano trazando con sus dedos aquel tortuoso sendero, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más, manteniendo deliberadamente la distancia en ese lugar que clamaba por ser atendido.

-¡Maldita sea, Tenten! –Gruñó el Hyuga cuando repitió el movimiento por enésima vez y él se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sudando a mares y sintiendo sus pantalones levemente humedecidos, la castaña sonrió de lado, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, alargó sus dedos hacia el borde del pantalón del pijama y lo bajó junto con su ropa interior, apenas lo suficiente para que su miembro se liberara de la prisión de la ropa, y se erigiera orgulloso delante de ella, y le miró en silencio, era más grande que el de Sasuke, aunque por supuesto que no iba a decirlo, no quería aumentar su ya de por si inflado ego,

La castaña bajó de sus piernas echándole un vistazo divertida, como si lo encontrara todo realmente entretenido y él le miró extrañado, como si no entendiera el chiste, abrió los labios para demandar que se explicara, pero pronto sus palabras quedaron ahogadas, su respiración se aceleró y su ritmo cardiaco aumento de una manera casi alarmante.

El Hyuga miró hacia abajo, y la vista casi le hace terminar en ese mismo instante, Tenten estaba arrodillada con la cabeza clavada entre sus piernas, con su miembro entre sus labios, su corazón dio un salto cuando sintió la tibia cavidad de su boca rodeándole, su nombre fue pronunciado como una maldición, y ella se sonrió orgullosa, rodeó con su mano su pene, haciendo un movimiento constante y repetitivo, mientras con su boca se limitaba a mamar la punta, Neji se podía escuchar jadear ruidosamente, ¡y demonios! no iba a hacer nada por acallar su voz, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, tenía que reconocer que Tenten era una experta, _¡una maldita experta!_ nadie le había hecho una mamada semejante en su vida, aunque lo cierto era que las chicas con las que había salido antes, no eran demasiado afectas a hacerlo, algunas lo consideraban asqueroso, otras más, denigrante, algunas lo intentaron, pero no eran la mitad de buenas que era la castaña, entrecerró sus ojos cuando se sintió que estaba llegando a su límite, no quería saber en dónde demonios había aprendido eso, y el hecho de saber que probablemente hubiera sido con el Uchiha, y/o perfeccionado con él, le hizo sentir una rabia arrolladora, y un ataque de celos incontrolable, tomó la cabeza de Tenten enredando sus dedos entre los hilos castaños de su cabello, marcando el ritmo, haciendo que se lo tragara casi entero, con demasiada violencia, Tenten no se retiró, ni hizo el intento de, tampoco profirió ningún sonido, pero pudo sentirla respingar cuando terminaba dentro de su boca y solo entonces la libero, pero ella mantuvo la posición, levantando apenas solo su rostro, por encima de sus piernas, para su sorpresa, pudo ver como la joven tragó todo pesadamente, relamiéndose los labios, el Hyuga le miró en silencio, aunque sabía que debía sentirse tal vez un poco culpable por tratarle con semejante rudeza; lo cierto era que la visión de la joven tragar su esencia lo hizo excitarse de sobremanera.

-Lo siento –Dijo él alargando su mano delante de su cara, para ayudarle a levantarse. - me vine sin avisarte.

Tenten soltó un quejido desdeñoso:

-Te creería más si no tuvieses esa mirada. –Respondió ella tomando su mano.

-¿Qué mirada? –Preguntó él jalandole contra si, y ella nuevamente volvió a encontrarse un lugar sobre la cama, acostada a unos centímetros de él.

- _Esa_ mirada .-Contestó Tenten de forma enigmática, y él comprendió que no iba a obtener mayor respuesta que esa, por lo cual era mejor dejarlo pasar; le rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, permitiendo que su miembro flácido le estimulara los muslos, acarició la suave piel de su rostro, y a continuación su boca se abrió sobre la suya, muy cerca, saboreándola, Tenten rodeó su espalda y se encontró cómoda cuando él le acunó con uno de sus brazos, sin atreverse a dejar de besarla, alargó su mano libre hacia el cintillo de la pijama, sacándose los pantalones pataleando al borde del colchón, y ella besó sus pezones y los mordisqueó jugueteando con los dientes, el sexo del moreno volvió a endurecerse y de nuevo se apretó contra ella, sus manos masculinas, deslizaron un camino hasta en medio de sus piernas, explorando entre su vello húmedo, palpando sus labios con una débil caricia, un estremecimiento le sacudió todo el cuerpo, pero ella le permitió hacer todo cuanto quisiera, incluso cuando sus dedos sondearon la abertura de su trasero.

Masculló su nombre con deseo, y jadeó en un suspiro ansioso, suplicando por más, y él por supuesto que le complació, subió sobre ella, posando su miembro entre sus muslos húmedos, frotando su sexo vigorosamente, y ella se curvaba a un lado y al otro, agarrando y retorciendo las suaves sabanas a los costados, le parecía que todo su cuerpo iba a explotar de placer, cerró los ojos cuando un nuevo orgasmo le recorrió entera y su nombre escapó de entre sus labios, con una sonrisa, satisfecha, y entonces él se detuvo, Tenten apretó la boca resentida cuando se sintió desatendida, y abrió los ojos, intrigada, Neji aún estaba sobre ella, sin embargo no se movía ni parecía tener intención alguna en hacerlo, Tenten clavó sus ojos en los de él y alargó su mano hacia su rostro, le miró sin creérselo, lo tenía a cinco centímetros de su cuerpo y en sus ojos solo había una expresión dibujada en ellos: _duda_.

-Neji… -Llamó ella con voz ahogada, y él trató de explicarse, trato de decir lo que ella ya sabía, pero la voz parecía haberlo abandonado, ella se limitó a mirarle silenciosa, con esos expresivos ojos chocolate puestos sobre de plata, solo duro unos segundos, el breve instante en que el dialogó fluyó a través de sus miradas.

- _Hazlo_. -Pareció que gritaban sus oscuras pupilas y esa fue la única instrucción que necesitaba, apoyó su frente sobre la de su castaña compañera, dejando que su cabello cayera como una oscura cascada sobre su piel, y ella enterró sus manos en su rostro, echando hacia un lado su pelo, quería verlo en todo momento, y Neji frunció la nariz, como hacía siempre que se encontraba nervioso o avergonzado, y su expresión le hizo reír entre dientes: _Después de todo lo que habían hecho…_ _¿Ahora era que se ponía nervioso?_

Neji miró a Tenten reír, y juguetear con su cabello a su espalda, y puede notar en su risa temblorosa y su caricias suaves, nerviosismo, y el darse cuenta de ese hecho, casi le hace reír: _Después de todo lo que habían hecho…_ _¿Ahora era que se ponía nerviosa?_

Neji separó su parte superior de la de ella para agarrarla de la cintura y colocarla en una posición cómoda, le abrazó por su espalda, empujó dulcemente la lengua entre sus labios y la besó con suavidad, abajo sus cuerpos se juntan, puede sentir como se hunde de una sola estocada dentro de ella, y se escucha a si mismo soltar un gruñido sonoro que silenció apretando los dientes.

Ella cerró los ojos y jadeó dentro de su boca, se pegó a él como desesperada, puede sentirle moverse por encima suyo; una, dos, tres veces, profundo y lento, amoldándose a su cuerpo, conociéndose mutuamente, y en seguida un vaivén continuo y constante, que le abre la puerta del cielo, se escucha gemir, respirar entrecortadamente, resoplar entre voces, puede sentirlo caliente y palpitante, y no aguanta mucho más, sus músculos se contraen contra él, el beso se rompe, se retuerce entre las sabanas, clava sus uñas en su espalda, rasgando su fina piel; y el suelta su nombre como una blasfemia, por un segundo temió haberle lastimado, pero él no da muestra alguna de dolor, hunde su cabeza en su pelo enmarañado esparcido por detrás de la almohada, empujando con mayor vigor; su respiración se vuelve pesada, sus ojos se cierran fuertemente, un escalofrío le recorre la espina y gruñe alto.

Ha terminado.

De nuevo quietud y de nuevo respiraciones acompasadas, el Hyuga deja caer una parte de su peso sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarle y Tenten le rodeó con sus brazos, Neji se busca un lugar,cómodo entre sus senos y por un instante ninguno de los dos dijo nada; ella besa su coronilla con ternura, embelesada por el aroma almizclado de su cuerpo, y él la aprieta entre sus brazos, él no habla, _aunque no es raro_ , ella tampoco, _aunque eso sí que es raro_ , solo había algo que podía describir ese momento, pero no querían arruinarlo con palabras.

 _Perfección_.

Afuera las luces navideñas continúan iluminando la calle, irrumpiendo el silencio con los villancicos electrónicos.

 **000000000000**

Tenten escucha el ruido de pájaros afuera, abre los ojos y se remueve en la cama, buscándose una nueva postura más cómoda para seguir durmiendo, pero apenas se mueve le parece notar algo diferente, el mullido colchón se hunde de un lado como si hubiera un peso mayor que el suyo demasiado cerca, Tenten abre un ojo, luego el otro, extrañada se permite recorrer la habitación con un vistazo, salta a la vista algo que resulta evidente, _¡esa no es su habitación!_ Mira a ambos lados, reconociendo al instante el cuarto, sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de dicha alcoba, escucha ronquidos a su espalda, y Tenten se limita a mirar por encima de su espalda, puede sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su cuello, y una mano masculina apoyada inerte sobre uno de sus senos, es Neji.

La castaña abre más los labios incrédula, y afina sus ojos contra él, Neji está a su lado, dormido y desnudo, en su cama, Tenten lleva una mano a su frente y el recuerdo de la noche anterior, le hace comprender y recordar.

 _Recuerda._

 _¡Claro que se acuerda!_

Sonríe, y su mano se desliza hacia su boca intentado contener una risita nerviosa, se sienta en la cama, con cuidado retira su mano de si, y él se remueve entre las sábanas hacia el lado contrario.

 _No había sido un sueño, fue_ _real, maravillosamente real._

Y ella se permite volver a echar un vistazo, le mira tan tranquilo que casi siente envidia, la castaña alargó sus dedos hacia su rostro pero antes de llegar a tocarle, se detiene, no quiere despertarle, sabe que en algún momento deberán hablar de ello, (no es común encamarte con tu mejor amigo, y seguir como si nada) lo necesita, ambos lo necesitarán, pero aún no se siente lista, tal vez después de un baño y su café matutino, _quizás_.

Se vuelve hacia el lado contrario, bajando los pies de la cama hasta tocar el suelo, el frío del mármol bajo su piel, le provoca un escalofrío, echa un nuevo vistazo por encima de su hombro.

-Fue real. –Masculló para sí misma, y muerde sus labios, no había sido otra más de sus fantasías nocturnas, _había sido real_ , y con pesar, se levanta de la cama, recorriendo la habitación en busca de su ropa, encontrando su vestido casi al lado de la puerta, echo bola junto a la pared, el recuerdo de lo que hicieron, _le hizo_ , contra esa pared, le ilumina el rostro, _real_.

La castaña se inclina apoyando una mano contra la pared, para tomar el vestido, pero apenas sus finos dedos tocan la tela, escucha su voz a su espalda, que aún amodorrada no deja de lado su socarronería.

-Que buena forma de despertar por la mañana.

Y Tenten siente como toda la sangre sube a su cabeza, se pone derecha casi de un salto, y se vuelve hacia él, alcanza a tomar el vestido, lo pone delante de su pecho, ocultando su desnudez, aunque no sabía para que.

-Neji. –Susurró ella en voz suave, y él le mira en silencio, ningún gesto, ni ninguna palabra escapa de sus labios, y ella comprende porque, debían hablar de lo que habían hecho, habían tenido sexo la noche pasada, no una, ni dos, ni tres veces, lo repitieron hasta que el cuerpo exigió un respiro, y cansados, adoloridos pero satisfechos, cayeron rendidos, en los brazos del otro, la razón brillo por su ausencia la noche pasada, pero el día traía consigo a la misma, acompañada de la incertidumbre y el desasosiego.

Sabían que tenían que hablarlo… pero _¡¿tan pronto?! ¡ni siquiera había tomado su café matutino!_

Tenten se volvió hacia él con el vestido apretado entre su pecho y sus brazos, con miles de preguntas rondando por su cabeza:

 _¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?... ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora?... ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de que ella… y después de que él…?_ –Tenten se sonrojó intensamente- _¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?... ¿Habría algún cambio en su vida y su relación? O ¿Simplemente actuarían como si nada hubiera ocurrido?... ¿Él seguiría saliendo con chicas hermosa una diferente cada semana y ella seguiría con Sasuke?..._

-Escucha, Neji… -Intentó decir ella, sin embargo como era su costumbre, Neji le interrumpió:

-Vístete. -Ordenó él levantándose de la cama y Tenten parpadeó extrañada, miró hacia su propio cuerpo, apenas cubierto por el pequeño vestido entre sus brazos, y luego lo vio a él, _¡odiaba cuando que fuera tan odiosamente mandón!_ Por un segundo olvidó su angustia, a veces no entendía en lo más mínimo como lo lograba, Neji Hyuga tenía la habilidad de moldear su genio a su entera voluntad _¡y lo odiaba!._

La castaña aspiró fuerte, dispuesta a soltar algún comentario mordaz o alguna objeción, sin embargo, las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, gracias a lo que pasó a continuación, el Hyuga se levantó de la cama echando a un lado las sabanas, enfundado solamente en su traje de Adán, y ella sintió como su boca se abría formando una "o" perfecta, lo había visto y _sentido_ desnudo la noche pasada, en la oscuridad, de su habitación, apenas iluminada por las luces navideñas de la calle, le pareció con su escasa vista, un hombre perfecto a media luz, pero ahora con la claridad de la mañana, con la luz del sol, perfilándose contra sus perfectos y torneados músculos, sabía que la descripción de hombre perfecto, no le hacía justicia; _¡ese hombre era un Dios!_

 _-Eh…_ -Balbuceó ella torpemente, siguiéndole con la vista clavada en su entrepierna, Neji miró de reojo a la castaña, y alzó los brazos al cielo estirando sus músculos, lanzando un exagerado bostezo, en la distancia le pareció escuchar a Tenten tomar aire y luego un profundo silencio, los labios del Hyuga se curvaron levemente; recorrió la habitación con lentitud, hacia una pequeña cómoda al otro extremo, de donde tomó un poco de ropa interior limpia y se deslizó en ella, antes de volverse hacia Tenten, ella parecía congelada en el tiempo, no se había movido de su lugar, y le parecía que casi ni respiraba, aún tenía los ojos clavados en su entrepierna y el Hyuga aunque intentó no mostrarse demasiado satisfecho, sin mucho éxito.

-Temo que si no te vistes, no podré responder de mis actos por más tiempo.

Y esa contestación le llevó de nuevo a vida, Tenten parpadeó un par de veces, como si se hubiese olvidado de lo que le había dicho antes y le miró como si estuviese confundida, luego miró el vestido entre sus brazos y accedió con una cabezada.

-¡Ah! sí… -Y rápidamente se enfundó en el bonito vestido del color de la nieve, intentando alisar la tela del mismo con sus dedos, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, enderezó las mangas, ajustó la falda y una vez que el vestido había sido colocado de forma correcta, pudo sentir un calor a su espalda, su cabello fue echado hacia delante, con un gesto amable, y así, sin atreverse a pedir ni solicitar; escuchó el inconfundible ruido de un cierre al ser cerrado; el vestido se ciñó nuevamente a su cuerpo y su cabello fue colocado en su posición original, cayendo desordenadamente en mechones castaños tras su espalda, Tenten intentó volverse hacia él, sin embargo el Hyuga ya no estaba más a su espalda, de un par de pasos, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, rascando perezosamente su cabeza.

-Dijiste que había pastel de fresas y nata en el refrigerador ¿no? –Cuestionó él, al tiempo que enredaba su cabello en una coleta alta que amarró con un mismo mechón de pelo.

-Si –Respondió ella mirando al Hyuga abrir la puerta, una sonrisa tembló en sus labios tímidamente: - ¿quieres un poco?

El Hyuga hizo un mohín con su nariz, _como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso._

-Un poco. –Dijo él haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar, y ella voltea a verle, sus ojos se encuentran en un dialogo que no necesitan palabras, ella lo comprende, él lo sabe, no necesitan más, traspasa la puerta sin dejar de mirarle.

-¡¿Tenten?! –Y la voz de un hombre a unos pocos metros suyo, le hace perder la sonrisa, _conoce esa voz, demasiado bien_ , puede sentir la carne de gallina; ambos se vuelven y el tiempo parece alentarse, ahí está él, ellos, los dos; Sasuke Uchiha está en su departamento, de pie en medio de la sala de estar, parecía no tener mucho rato ahí, Lee está a su lado, a una mínima distancia, la puerta de la calle está abierta, resulta evidente como entró y quien le abrió; Tenten le echa una mirada colérica a su segundo mejor amigo, el moreno de cejas pobladas, que permanece mudo, sin atreverse a mover en una mano aún tiene sujeta la manija de la puerta, en la otra lleva un plato, con un pedazo de pastel que parece ser de fresas y nata.

Tenten apretó los labios, había tanta tensión en esa habitación que casi pudo inhalarla, la castaña pudo sentir dos pares de ojos oscuros, mirándole intensamente, uno notoriamente sorprendido, el otro, rabioso.

Tenten palideció casi instantáneamente, Sasuke agrandó sus ojos clavándolos en ellos, examinándolos, fijándose en el pequeño vestido arrugado de la castaña y su cabello suelto y desordenado a su espalda, hasta al moreno del clan Hyuga, ataviado con apenas unos calzoncillos y el cabello sujeto en una enmarañada cola alta, no había que ser demasiado inteligente (aunque él lo era de sobra) para saber qué era lo que ahí había pasado, sus ojos se clavaron en los del Hyuga furiosamente y Neji le esbozó una sonrisa casi macabra al heredero de la familia Uchiha.

Lee por su parte, inerte y en silencio, soltó la manija de la puerta, se hizo a un lado, sin atreverse a perderlos de vista, se encontró cómodo en una silla cercana, donde se limitó a comer el pastel de fresas y nata que su mejor amiga había preparado.

 **0000000000000**

 _ **Y fin…**_

 _ **Ok, varios puntos… primero, ¡feliz navidad, Vistoria!**_

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado cuando me digo Degel-san, que me tocaba tu fic, me quede… ¡uff! Menos mal no fue el de drama, Pero una parte de mi, si dijo: Lemon, "auch, mi coco de toda la vida", Triangulo Amoroso "bien, vamos bien" y Sasuke debe ser el tercero en discordia, "¿eh?" ¿Sasuke como pareja de Tenten?, te juro que me quede… ¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?! me quede cuando estaba de moda que Kankuro era el causante de los celos de Neji jajajaja, no lo discuto, mejoramos en cambiarle pareja a Tenten, sin duda alguna, ¡mejoramos! De Kankuro a Sasuke, no hay ni comparación.**_

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado, feliz navidad, Vistoria. :D**_

 _ **Ahora, el titulo, el fic como ya lo mencioné es en un universo alterno en Japón, para no sentirlo tan raro y traté de adaptarlo en torno a una costumbre del nipona navideña el pastel de fresas y nata o crema como gusten llamarle, al parecer es super romántico compartirlo con tu pareja, sin embargo hay quienes dicen que se acostumbra comer de cualquier forma, solo, acompañado o en familia desconozco, yo use la opción de la pareja. Al final el pastel no tuvo tanta participación como me hubiera gustado, pero el titulo lo mantuve, sobre todo por cómo termina el fic.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir" en el intercambio navideño, un excelente lugar donde todos los fanseses de Neji/Tenten somos bien recibidos, el foro fue creado por una muy buena escritora: Vistoria (pueden encontrar el link del foro en su cuenta en el apartado "profile") les invito a participar en él, Neji acabó muerto en la historia (¡noooooo!) pero no dejemos que los fics de esta bonita, y casi evidente pareja del mundo Naruto mueran junto con el personaje (esa pareja debería de ser canon, ¡cómo no!)**_

 _ **Me alargo como siempre las viejas costumbres son difíciles de superar, les agradezco mucho a quien tenga la paciencia de leer esta historia, reitero, no suelo escribir lemon, no porque no me guste, si no por la simple razón de que no soy buena, (se me hace muy difícil de escribir si te excedes caes en lo vulgar, si te contienes caes en lo ñoño… ¡y yo estoy entre esos dos! Me paso de ñoña o le subo demasiado el tono) si alguien se siente ofendido o agraviado por la lectura, de antemano una disculpa, no es mi objetivo hacer incomodar a nadie, si les gustó la historia, les agradecería me lo hicieran saber y si no les gustó, también les agradecería me lo dijeran, todos los comentarios, criticas, buenas malas, tomatazos o lechugazos, son aquí recibidos**_

 _ **Me voy deseándoles una muy feliz navidad y un mejor año nuevo, no me despido, porque no es mi plan despedirme del mundo del fanfic, pero honestamente, no creo ya usar esta cuenta, (quizá suba un fic que tiene una mínima segunda parte, se llama también tal vez y por ahí lo tengo arrumbado, pero como está tan cucho el fic, me la pienso! jajajaja) si alguien quiere seguir leyéndome, tengo una nueva cuenta: Marías de las Mareas y pues por ahí voy a andar, aunque ya casi no escribo nada de Naruto, en fin… ¡ya ven! me vuelvo a alargar, ¡Perdón! ahora sí, "adiu"!**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Midory.**_


End file.
